Laelle Nevaeh
of TBA |previous occupation= |team= Herself and Ilana |previous team= |partner= Ilana Korina Pierce |previous partner= |base of operations= Genosha (fomerly) |status= Active |marital status= Single |relatives= Unknown Parents (Deceased) |alignment= True Neutral |counterpart= |magic= Encroaching Wall |signature skill= |weapons= Magic Multiplication Card (魔法乗算カード Mahō Jōzan Kādo) |image gallery= yes }} Laelle Nevaeh (ラエルネヴェア Raeru Nevuea) is an possessing nascent potential, to such an extent that she gained recognition by Reeva Faolan, and was subsequently inducted into her guild. She originates, from the hazardous continent of Genosha, interacting with an excess of prominent residents on the island, such as Phantom Breaker, and even the mage Micheal O' Neal... and currently resides within . She is currently partnered with the Ilana.. She is deemed a , for her collusion's with several dark mages, and her lack of morals. She is renowned as the The Emerald Mage (エメラルド マジュ Emerarudo Maju), as she is possessor of the magic, Encroaching Wall. She is the adoptive sister of ________, as having met one another in the long past, and subsequently deemed each others as sisters. Appearance Laelle is an exceptionally attractive young woman whose beauty continually cultivated, as her body physically matured into that of an adolescent. Laelle possesses a moderate physical stature, average for that of a female. She has an petite physical build, having an very narrow abdomen. Her most prominent feminine characteristic would be her notably large bust, somewhat evident through her attire, and often attracts some, much to her disdain. She has long brown hair, flowing down to her back. It is predominantly curled, and is far more curled as it flows do beneath her neck. A small part of her hair is predominantly fringed to the left of her face, obscuring part of her left eye, and a portion of her hair is fringed to the right. He possesses amber-colored eyes, and combined with her grin, she is capable of striking fear into some. When a smile isn't etched on her face, Laelle is seen with her eyes half-opened, displaying her unenthusiastic, and complimenting her insouciant attitude toward things. Laelle has well-defined jawline; having an overall face built on an angle, and possesses a rather prominent chin; pointed in its appearance. She is noted to have thin arms, appearing very slim, and flexible, but to an extent that they appear unnatural. When her arms are compared to the average female, the width of her arms slightly lack in comparison. She has a nose that is deemed neutral, as it is neither too short or peculiar in their appearance. On her body, her abdominal section appears the to be the most prominent, as it is long in its length. He also has long fingers, most notably having both her index, and middle finger the exact length. All her fingers in general are long in their appearance, and are very flexible, when compared to others. Among all members of her guild, Laelle is deemed the most simplistic, in terms of apparel. She has never taking a particular interest in fashion, Laelle's attire is rather simplistic, and bland, unlike that of most females within the entirety . She adorns a loose-fitted apparel at any given time; solely consisting of a lavender dress, reaching down, and stopping just above her knees. Laelle follow the Zettai Ryōiki (絶対領域 Lit; "Absolute Territory Code"), having her knee-long stockings about 7 inches away from her dress, preventing the dress from intervening when Laelle engages in physical activity, primarily physical combat. She leaves the prominent part of her legs exposed, though inadvertent. At the bottom of her dress, it is outlined in black. It is crafted of an thick fabric, providing Laelle with warmth on her skin. Near the top of her dress, Laelle has black belt wrapped around her upper torso, the second piece of her apparel. It is directly fastened below her breast. Though unintentional, this gives her breast a slight raise, accentuating her her youthful, yet fully matured physique. It is properly held together by a intricately designed gold buckle in the middle, but the designs are difficult to see from afar, as they are minuscule. Due to the black belt being wrapped around her torso, it pushes the dress closer to skin, causing her somewhat curvaceous abdominal section to become more evident. The function of the belt is to keep the opening of the loosely-crafted dress tightly pressed against her skin; the mid-section of the dress. The collar of the dress, extends downward in between her breasts. Notably, the sleeves are more prominently loosely-fitted on to her body, obscuring her feminine features to point wear it is depicted as an poof. To prevent the sleeves of the dress from hanging past her hands, the cuffs of the dress has an elastic-like material in them. The last piece of her apparel is are a pair of knee-high stockings. She wears tall, knee-length white boots, with each boot possessing a slight heel, making her stature more prominent that what it actually is, allowing her to looks her peers directly in the face, or even stand slightly taller than them. Laelle seldom adorns any other attire other than her lavender dress, but on a more relaxed occasions, Laelle will wear a more feminine, and far more elegant. During instances of her wandering throughout , she will don this outfit, acting as her more casual attire, while her standard dress acts as her combat attire. Upon donning this attire, it becomes a shock to most, as Laelle is known for her simplistic clothing in general. Wearing this attire, is Laelle's attempt at betraying herself to appear more feminine.... She doesn't possesses a mush mobility as opposed to wearing her dress... It is more intricate, having more pieces of individual of clothing, making up the entire concoction of the entirety of this intricate attire. It is also composed of multiple layers of clothing. Her alternate attire is composed of a variety of different colors, having primarily light colors. It is composed of light yellow sweater, the sleeves on the sweater of often pulled up off her wrists, thus they are seen prominently wrinkled. Beneath her sweater lays red dress shirt. There is a necklace-esque substance resting on Laelle's neck; a bolo tie. It simply lies their for some form of jewelry, and decoration. It is precisely located under the collar of her burgundy dress shirt. It has a silver metal piece, shaped in form of a polygon. It displays itself behind Laelle's sweater, as its width is greater than the yellow sweater. Further beneath her red shirt, lies the most designed piece of clothing. Near the anterior of this light pink shirt, it is bunched together, forming several addition sections, consequently causing the front to slightly emanate outward. This shirt appears to be the most designed among the rest of this attire. Personality Relationships Reeva Faolan Korina Pierce Ilana History Synopsis |-| Main Storyline = Introduction |-| Roleplays = '''Collaborative Stories with other users. Equipment Magic Multiplication Card (魔法乗算カード Mahō Jōzan Kādo) Under an unknown instance, Laelle interacting the an scientist, Angelica Howard, under an unknown circumstance. After colluding, Laelle acquired this device from the infamous scientist; after watching Laelle's display of her magic, Angelica offered Laelle further enhancement for her magic, in exchange for research of her peculiar magic. Subsequently, Angelica development device that could bolster her magical capabilities, exponentially. It bears the appearance of an very simplistic black card, 7 inches in length, and 4 inches in width. It is said to to be composed of a black metal. It is a notably thin card. This card has an intriguing design; possessing a series of silver-colored geometrical shapes, allowing Laelle to make use of this tool. When employing this mysterious device, Laelle simply tosses this card within the air; directly in front of her person, and subsequently deploys a her [[Encroaching Wall], and as her magic passes through the card, the geometric shapes will rapidly multiply. Thus, this allows her magic to be deployed in a chaotic manner, causing destruction to the environment around her. Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities : While primarily engaging an opponent with her magic, Laelle possesses notable level of prowess in physical combat; she is deemed an expert in hand-to-hand combat. Though not at the level of an master combatant, she has easily capable of engaging multiple adversaries, due to her raw physical strength. When in combat, Laelle relies on brute force, using rather heavy attacks, rather than relying on speed. Her physical assaults are superfluous deliberately. Why ? To ensure her opponents' are explicitly defeated. Her style is strictly offensive, as she primarily defending against attacks with her magic. She even uses the environment to her advantage, such as rapidly attacking the ground Laelle aims for her opponents' abdomen when engaging in melee combat, attempting to cause them cough up blood, or cause them to vomit. When using her magic, Laelle can further cause destruction to her foes. Her movements are extremely raw, and untamed, striking at opponent with no precaution, or strict aim, but that's what makes Laelle a dangerous opponent, as she does not have care in the world to an opponents defensive abilities, she simply....attacks. Immense Strength: Laelle possesses a large degree of physical strength, Far above that of an average female. One may assume that Laelle doesn't have prominent physical capabilities, but can leave one in awe of her power, when her strength is displayed. Laelle always had a natural aptitude for physical strength, since young age. How she acquired such strength currently unknown, causing some believe her strength is derived from a , but this assumption is incorrect. As a result of her strength, Laelle is easily capable of engaging opponents seemingly more powerful that her, and subsequently coming out on top. She can can seemingly capable of easily intercepting physical substances, as shown when Laelle simply outstretched a single arm out to stop the magically enforced metal canister-esque substance thrown toward her, and subsequently tossed the metal substance elsewhere. She is fully capable of lifting, and even tossing foes, whose mass would be supposedly out of her strength level, truly betrayed when she simply flung an ignorant , whom was of an gargantuan sized, and underestimated a abilities of Laelle's. As result of her strength, Laelle often lifts gargantuan sized substances, such large rocks, or the like, and flings them toward her opponents, acting as her method of using long-ranged physical attacks. To an extent, she is capable of causing extreme damage to metal; denting, bending, and even tear it asunder, with ease, dependent on the density of the substance. When training with her guild-mate, Korina, Laelle forced the aforementioned mage to engage with evasive movements, in order to effectively elude her heavy melee strikes. Laelle doesn't only have upper body strength, but lower strength as well, but her lower body strength isn't as prominent as her upper strength. When fighting an opponent, she can deliver a kick that could send an adversary flying notable distances, and even potentially crack bones, but the greater is she applies force, the more Laelle will succumb to injury as well. Due to her immense capabilities, she is known as the Strongest Girl in Fiore () She is noted to have great jumping ability, acting as her primary method to evade attacks, compensating for her lack of speed. High Durability: As she has high level of physical strength, Laelle possesses noteworthy level durability, alike. Noteworthy instances of her physical durability displayed is when a magically charged metal substance was threw toward her, she simply deflected it with no notable recoil on her person. She can endure a multitude of punches, as displayed when training with her guild mates, forcing them to engage her using highly unconventional methods to force her to succumb their attacks. She endured the simultaneous assaults of powerful pages, using their magic against her, and the result that was produced from this, was Laelle simply standing with her posture, and covered within her own blood. Given that she lacks physical speed, Laelle will simply wait for an opponent to get into her range, and subsequently attack her, and endure an opponents' attack. Due to her level of physical durability, she could leave one to believe that her body is invulnerable to all forms attack. She has the capacity to fall from great heights, and by extension be thrown the highly dense substances. The was displayed when an inflicted magical damage to her, and was launched by the magical assault. Magical Abilities : * Powerful Magical Aura: Shield Magic Shield Magic (シールド魔法 (腐食区部の魔法) Shiirudo Mahō Lit; "Magic of the Corroding Wards"): Encroaching Wall is a unique , and which is shown to be an existence that negates the natural formation of any other "normal" magic; it is utilized by Laelle only. It is a rare magic serving the purpose of defending the user. A unique magic within his arsenal, as most mages today aren't aware of the magics' existence, and most people who utilize defensive magic have . Encroaching Wall is completely different than any other defending magic — and perhaps, of any other magic itself. The barriers which are made manifest with Shield Magic are shown to be emerald in coloration; however, as the coloration of magic is dependent on natural coloration of ones natural magical energy. Unlike regular Barrier Magic, Shield Magic does not defend against opposing spells and opponents — instead, the moment that an offending strike of any caliber and property comes into contact with the barrier; it is revealed that the barriers formed with Shield Magic are composed of a unique Eternano particle — similar to that of an negative particle, which stands against everything and anything that regular magic stands for — however, it is not similar to the poison particles that non-humans can manifest. In any case, once the opposing attack comes into contact with the shields of Encroaching Wall, the negative particle begins to invoke it's effects; corroding the eternano that composes the opposing attack; meaning that to some audiences, the attack may never had happened; regular Eternano is unable to be in front of the negative particle without being destroyed. It's in a constant state of flow and cannot be manipulated, but guided; however, thanks to Laelle's skill with his magic, he may be capable of generating shield variants, or using it for offense and speed; it can also be released as emerald lasers and orbs thanks to his fine control. Despite the number of benefits this magic provides Laelle with, there are several is methods that could counter its abilities, to a large extent; exceedingly fast magical attacks. If one were to shoot a magical attack at generated shield, with exceptional speed, it could pass through the it, at the generated shield will not have the time to counteract its opposition. Also, users of Phasing Magic can pass through the defense, as the Eternano will become "intangible" along with the users being, foiling the innate properties of the shield. Laelle can erect magical shields of large shapes, and varying sizes, almost effortlessly. By can summon barriers any distance away from his being, but in doing so, it will possess less power, and is difficult to maintain. He can employ barriers of almost any size, reinforcing his magical power to empower it's strength, and size. Though he is capable, Laelle doesn't normally create barriers of large sizes, he rather tends to create small ones, as it possesses more efficient resistance, and density. He can even direct the energy to specific points of his shields, thus causing fortifying the defensive shields at designated points of the energy. *'Five-Point Star: Dual Rings of Corrosion' (五点星・二輪食, Gotensei: Niwashoku): The most basic spell of Encroaching Wall; when performing Five-Point Star: Dual Rings of Corrosion, Laelle manifests twin barriers composed of the negative particle; which are emerald in coloration — however, there is one aspect of this magic that makes them vastly different than the regular shields generated by Shield Magic; is that they appear to possess five sharpened prongs on the sides; highly similar to that of twin Fūma Shuriken (風魔手裏剣, Wind Demon Sword Hidden In The Hand). If Laelle wishes it, he is more than capable of launching both shields — which now function as discs — at his opponent at high speeds; slicing through the air, cleaving through anything that gets in the way of the intended target. Once it makes contact with the foe, it causes the discs to explode; this tends to launch the target backward after being hit or, if the target is lying on the ground or being launched to the ground, the destructive force is enough to form a crater. The Five-Point Star: Dual Rings of Corrosion can actually cause minor injury adversaries who are slightly more powerful than Laelle; as this particular spell functions as spell to distract her opponents, in order for her to setup for a more powerful one. She is capable of modifying it to split into a cluster of three smaller disks which can either spread out to cover more ground or home in upon his target. *'Three-Point Star: Circle of Redirection' (三一点星・円形の再向き Sanitten: Enkei no Saimuki) Three-Point Star: Circle of Redirection is considered an advanced spell for this magic, as the defensive aspects of this magic are more difficult to invoke. It is also deemed the most supportive spell within Laelle's arsenal. Laelle invokes this spell by initially waving her hand in a triangular motion, consequently causing three emerald orbs to form. The constrcuted orbs appear to have syncornized movement, as when a single orb moves, they all move together. Laelle then rotates her hand in a circular motion, causing the three constructed orbs will rotate as well. It almost appears as if Laelle were using some form of , when performing the hand gesture. Laelle will cause the orbs to rotate clockwise, but is varies to Laelle's whim. As an opposing assault makes contact with the rotating orbs, the trajectory of Laelle's Eternano will alter its movement, thus causing allowing her to change the direction of an opposing attack, due to the constructed emerald orbs being in constant flow, that allows it to tamper with foreign Eternano. It is shown that this spell could intercept an attack can deflect magical assaults, seemingly of a far higher caliber, given that this spell does not defend, but rather it redirects. But this spell does not come with out an weakness. When executes this spell, she must force the rotate emerald orbs to rotate at an precise speed, or using this spell will cause Laelle immense recoil. Also, Laelle is unable to redirect magical attacks of gargantuan size, or volume. *'One-Point Star: Emerald Piercing Point' (一点スター・翠玉炯炯 Ichiten Suta: Suigyoku Keikeiten) One-Point Star: Emerald Piercing Point Quotes Trivia * Laelle is an Bisexual. * Laelle has completed 56 in total; 35 Normal, 10 S-Class, 0 10-year, 0 100- year. Behind the Scenes * Laelle is the primary Main Character of the author. * Laelle's surname Neveah, is the anagram of the word heaven. * All the GIF's on this character were created by the author, so don't touch them, please. * Laelle's appearance is bad on Mugino Shizuri, from the series To Aru Majutsu no Index. *Perchan is the creator of Laelle's magic; Encroaching Wall. The author simply edited the magic to fit this character. References Category:Greenflash12 Character Category:Human Category:Female Category:Character Category:Original Character Category:LGBT Character Category:Dark Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Guild Member Category:Independent Guild Member Category:Weapon User Category:Main Character